


Gone Like the Wind

by natey_oh



Series: Kingdom Hearts: We're Hurting Too [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natey_oh/pseuds/natey_oh
Summary: Ventus has been real quiet lately. Aqua and Terra question the young teen as to why he's been so quiet with them recently but he always says the same thing, "I'm just tired." When Aqua doesn't see Ventus all day due to her strenuous training, she goes to check on him only to find him dying on the ground from an overdose. The slow repair of the broken teen's mind rests in everyone's hands now to keep Ven from losing his life.
Series: Kingdom Hearts: We're Hurting Too [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812634
Kudos: 1





	Gone Like the Wind

**Ventus**

Full of shadowed pain he sits outside with his friend beside him.

With an arm around him she speaks of the stars:

“They’re connections to other worlds; a mapped trail.

Lights so people don’t get lost to the dark mouth

of death an isolation at sea.”

Her words buzz through his head but

his artificial smile appears to not alarm her of his pain.

They return to watching the sky in a soft silence

before he heads inside to escape the dark.

Now alone, he sits on his trampled bed.

The pain of being alive outstretches his hand,

and he freezes seeing the pill bottle between his palms.

Shaking, the lid opens with a pop like a toy gun.

Closing his eyes he swallows the capsuled poison,

and forces more down with water.

Trapped by the pain of the drugs digging into him

he screams trying to escape, but

she hears his nauseating shrieks and runs to his room.

He can only stare into her eyes when she comes to hold him.

Rocking his limp body she cries out trying to keep him awake.

He feels like he’s on glass.

It’s frigid yet soothing against his back.

It’s all that holds him here, and every time he moves

it cracks and croaks from the pressure.

He can only eagerly wait for it to break.

Between her tears and the fizzing pain,

the glass, at last, gives in and shatters beneath him.

Falling weightlessly through nothing as the glass dances over him

he smiles as he remembers the stars, so much like the glass.

He, a lost light to the dark mouth of death and isolation.

And he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A poem written about a head canon I have within the BBS world and the wayfinder trio, specifically Ventus.
> 
> So pretty much:  
> Ven is a depressed teenager. At first he doesn't think much of his feelings, maybe thinks of it having to deal with Vanitas in some way, but then Aqua and Terra start to get suspicious and worried about his recent behaviours. They question him, but he just says the usual, "I'm just tired."  
> One night; however, Aqua goes to check up on Ven after not seeing him all day, but she comes just a little too late and finds that he had overdosed and tries to help him as he dies on the ground.
> 
> I'll consider making this a full blown story, but it'll probably be very depressing and maybe triggering so we'll see what I end up doing with this.
> 
> For now, here you go.


End file.
